User blog:Daviddv0601/The Top 15 Best Creepypasta Villains (In my opinion)
This is my very first blog, despite being a member for quite a long time. Here I am going to make a countdown list of what I think are the 15 best Creepypasta villains. Why not a simple Top 10? Well, I am a massive Creepypasta fan so it will be quite hard to just add 10 when I really want to add at least a few more villains. Anyway, unless you have been living under a rock, all of you have heard of Creepypastas. In fact, it seems that the Creepypasta Wikia is more popular than primary site, itself. So therefore, all of you guys here have heard of Creepypastas and had your fair share of being terrified out of your mind just like me. So Creepypasta has a LOT of great horror stories. Whether they are really long but worth the read, really short and manage to still frighten you or are just a plain fact page that leaves you questioning if this villain is real or not, they always have a villain in them because without the villain causing terror and horror towards the protagonist in the story, it is not a Creepypasta. Also, don’t you guys and girls worry because I will definitely not include Jeff the Emo Joker/Michael Myers wannabe, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Happy Appy, Sonic.EXE or even the ridiculously overpowered Zalgo. I will include villains that are very well praised by fans over the years of Creepypasta and were well written, while also managing to scare at least the majority of innocent readers, including myself. Anyway, I rambled on with this for long enough. Time start the countdown! 15.) Rap Rat: From: Rap Rat Why I love to fear him/it: ''You either hate this pasta or like it. I seemed to like it. Basically he is a demonic animatronic rat that haunts a board game. We never really got a horror movie version of Jumanji or Zathura so this story is a big treat of terror. Rap Rat basically does a lot of mischief and terrifying things in this story which I won’t spoil. Rap Rat creeps me out a lot, especially after my first read of the pasta. I couldn’t sleep for two nights after reading about Rap Rat. 14.) '''The Smiling Man:' From: The Smiling Man Why I love to fear him/it: ''Here’s a Creepypasta villain that actually existed. Originally written in the r/LetsNotMeet Reddit, this guy easily danced his way into the Creepypasta side of the internet. The Smiling Man will make you think twice before going outside for some night jogging/walking or just for fresh air in general. In the pasta, he begins following the protagonist while doing this cartoonish dance. What is so unnerving is hard to explain. He has this large, abnormal cartoonish grin and just looks like he would come out of a mental institution. A short film was made and it was very well done. Basically, The Smiling Man is a snapped Jim Carrey gone insane. Good grief, picturing that has created a new nightmare fuel… 13.) '“David”:' ''From: Annie96 is typing… Why I love to fear him/it: ''A painfully underrated Creepypasta, Annie96 is Typing is a unique Creepypasta. I am glad it is getting a lot of attention nowadays. However, let’s talk about the villain. Why is this Creepypasta so damn terrifying? It’s because we never really see what the villain looks like. We only hear his deep, demonic and haunting voice, which makes us know that he is not human. Then the ending makes us question what the heck just happened. He (Or It) is the embodiment of the Fear of the Unknown. This demon suddenly looks like David (One of the main characters) and begins stalking Annie. I seriously got goosebumps from “David”. 12.) '''Ben:' From: BEN Drowned Why I love to fear him/it: ''He is Creepypasta’s very own Samara Morgan or Sadako. He haunts a video game that is called The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask. What he does is cause a lot of creepy glitches and begins tormenting the protagonist. What makes Ben extra creepy is the fact that his past remains a mystery. We don’t know if he was an abandoned character made for The Legend of Zelda, or a real boy who died by drowning and suddenly he is now a demon haunting a video game. Trust me; he made me paranoid to play The Legend of Zelda or any classic video for quite some time. Ben is a true iconic video game Creepypasta villain. He even has one of the best quotes: You shouldn’t have done that… 11.) '''Inverted Mickey:' From: Abandoned by Disney Why I love to fear him/it: ''With a lot of stories revolving around the corruption of Disney (I’m looking at YOU Bendy and the Ink Machine!), it would be no surprise that Abandoned by Disney would be one of the few that are very good at that. Basically, this pasta is long and not really as unnerving as it’s supposed to be. All it is about is the journalist SlimeBeast trying to investigate why Disney would just immediately abandon a theme park they just opened. He eventually comes across with what makes this pasta as iconic as it is. The inverted Mickey Mouse costume just suddenly stands up, talks in a demonic Mickey Mouse voice and rips his (Or should I say IT’s) own head off and chunky, yellow blood drips. Sure, this villain doesn’t really chase or intentionally tries to stalk the protagonist but it is absolutely terrifying to see a lifeless mascot just stand up in an abandoned theme park and rip (it’s) own head off. Nope. 10.) '''The Goatman:' From: Anansi’s Goatman Story Why I love to fear him/it: The scariest thing about the Goatman is how he can very easily blend into groups. This makes for many uneasy moments in the pasta where we are not completely sure if we are with the people we know or not. Add this in with the uncanny ability to speak in the tones of a half animal, half human voice and the characteristic to make the air smell strongly of ozone, and you have one bone chilling antagonist. There is a reason why this was one of the only pastas to truly get under my skin. 9.) The Seed Eater: From: ''Through the Trees ''Why I love to fear him/it: ''There’s always got to be at least one horror villain that eats children. This monster takes that role perfectly. Being a monstrous sized bird-liked beast, along with high intelligence, the Seed Eater remains as one of the creepiest villains I have encountered in the terrifying pages of Creepypasta. It even has a dark ending which leaves you hanging. 8.) '''Smile Dog:' From: ''Smile Dog ''Why I love to fear him/it: ''We got villains that haunt board games, video games, lost episodes, etc. But what about a villain that haunts a picture? Yes, it can be that simple to terrify a reader with just a simple thing that can terrify you. Basically there is this image called smile.jpg and it is said to have an image of a grinning husky with a bloody hand somewhere on the bottom left corner. Whenever you look at the image, you are visited by Smile Dog, now in a more demonic and horrifying form, in your dream and are told to spread the word. If you don’t, you will be driven to insanity until you commit suicide. Not even our pictures are safe! 7.) '''Robert the Doll:' From: Robert the Doll Why I love to fear him/it: ''What’s terrifying about Robert is that he actually exists. Also, without Robert, there would be no Chucky so ‘nuff said. 6.) '''The Skin Taker' From: ''Candle Cove ''Why I love to fear him/it: ''Oh boy. This Creepypasta was awesome and spine-chilling. Eith the screaming episode and the jaw dropping twist, the villain of the phantom TV series Candle Cover remained to haunt everyone who read this Creepypasta. His name was the Skin Taker. Why is he scary? Well, there’s this one moment that made my back crawl. The girl protagonist of the show asked by the Skin Taker’ mouth moved back and forth instead of up and down like a normal character to talk, then he turned to the camera (Breaking the fourth wall) saying, “TO GRIND YOUR SKIN.” Yeah, sleep is overrated anyways. 5.) '''Mr. Bear:' From: ''1999 ''Why I love to fear him/it: ''Now I am rarely pulled into horror stories that have child abuse because come on, cruelty against children can be very ugly rather than scary. However, 1999 is very well written to the point that the horrors against children actually works well. 1999 is a very long Creepypasta but it is worth every sentence. It tells the story of a blogger named Elliot who remembers a low budget television show that starred a man in a bear suit who lured children into his cellar. With further investigation, he discovers that Mr. Bear, the man who wears the suit, has been torturing children on his show to teach “lessons” and then sacrificing them by burning them alive with gasoline for the freaking devil! Mr. Bear is a monster. The Creepypasta was really unnerving and Mr. Bear was horrifying along with it. 4.) '''Mr. Widemouth:' From: Mr. Widemouth Why I love to fear him/it: ''He is another iconic Creepypasta villain. He is so creepy and not even human, but a Furby-like monster. He is called Mr. Widemouth because he has a really large wide mouth. Picturing it can be very unnerving. Mr. Widemouth spends the majority of the Creepypasta pretending to be the protagonist’s “best friend” while trying to get him killed with failed attempts. Then this story ends with an unnerving twist that I refuse to spoil it for your reacistions if you haven’t read it. '' '' 3.) '''The Rake:' From: The Rake Why I love to fear him/it: ''The Rake left me sleeping with one eye open for nearly a month. What’s so scary his Creepypasta story is that it is told so realistically like real experiences that make you question whether this monster really exists or not. To spice up the horrors and paranoia, there are a lot of images and footage of humanoid creatures that many describe to be the Rake. The Rake basically watches you sleep and can enter your home, no matter how good your security is. Then he can brutally kill you within seconds. Also his face. When you picture it and see that thing staring at you in the night. Good luck sleeping, guys. 2.) '''Funnymouth:' From: ''Funnymouth ''Why I love to fear him/it: ''From the same author as Abandoned by Disney comes this terrifying Creepypasta villain, Funnymouth. This is one very tense and emotionally charged story. It tells the tale of a couple of ordinary guys who are chatting on a social website, when a user named “Funnymouth” joins. Shortly afterwards, Funnymouth begins emailing this person without getting his address, and things get very scary from there. When Funnymouth finally does make his appearance in the climax of the story, you’ll wish he hadn’t. The story ‘Funnymouth’ also has one of the best endings I have ever heard… you’ll just have to read it to see what I mean. 1.) '''The Slender Man:' From: The Slender Man ''Why I love to fear him/it: ''Whether you heard of him off or on Creepypasta, Slender Man is one of the most iconic Creepypasta villains. He is my personal favourite Creepypasta villain because if it wasn’t for him, then I would’ve never have gotten into Creepypasta in the first place. I really find him terrifying, seeing as he is this faceless supernatural demon who wears a black suit, is extremely tall and has very long limbs that stalks children. He begins to stalk adults and teens as well if they have either encountered the Slender Man as a child or just simply grow obsessed with him. He causes many symptoms that prove the Slender Man is stalking you such as paranoia, insomnia, amnesia, nausea, ringing ears, coughing blood and continuous nightmares about it. What makes Slender Man extra terrifying is that our minds are left to wonder about what happened to the victims he spirited away since we are never given an answer. So that was my list of my Top 15 Best Creepypasta Villains. I had a lot of fun writing this blog. Who are your favourite Creepypasta villains? Category:Blog posts